starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
M7-series Combat Protocol Droid
The M7-series Combat Protocol Droid is a design by the Republic Engineering Corporation that is meant to provide the skills of a translator and interpreter into the wartorn post-Xen’Chi galaxy. With the idea in mind that protocol droids generally don’t fare well in combat situations, REC created the M7 expressly for the purpose of making it through battles intact. In addition to the regular knowledge and skills inherent to protocol droids, the M7 is also programmed with data in basic combat techniques and has a historical database that covers famous or otherwise noteworthy battles across the galaxy. Finally, the M7 can be programmed with the proper military protocol and procedures for whatever group it will be serving. =Features= For the purposes of combat survivability, the M7 is extraordinarily durable, made from damage-resistant alloys and built with redundant systems to keep it functioning even if it should take a bad hit. The simplicity of its design also helps to make it easy to repair in the field as it is little more than a frame with droids parts added. To add a hint of elegance to its otherwise utilitarian features, the M7 uses transparisteel to cover up many of its exposed areas, with the only area being the waist that lacks such protection to meet the needs of flexibility. The droid’s Arjan II Logic Computer brain gives it a somewhat flat personality at first, but it is also a self-learning droid, and will grow through its experiences. The technicians at REC, however, have taken great pains to make sure that the M7 always maintains a high degree of professionalism no matter what personality develops. The Arjan II also gives the droid advanced logic circuits, which allow it to form strategies worthy of any tactician – not to mention making the droid a fierce opponent at the game of Dejarik Holochess. As another aide to battlefield commanders, the M7 is equipped with an internal comlink so that it can send and receive orders or other noteworthy information. The comlink comes with a built-in scrambler to make sure all of its transmissions are secure. While it doesn't have a decoder per say to descramble potentially sensitive transmissions, the droid's Arjan II brain, if properly uploaded with the most recent transmission codes, can quickly decode any secure messages that it receives. In fact, the processing power of the Arjan II gives the droid the ability to try and decode any enemy transmissions it may receive as well. If the droid is captured by enemy forces, it has the ability to wipe any sensitive information it contains from its databanks. Combat One of the most noticeable features of the droid’s design is an integrated personal shield generator, capable of withstanding small arms fire. The droid can even fire back with a dual blaster inset in near each of its wrists. The droid is much more limber than typical protocol droids. It has the same easy range of movement of most humanoids and is capable of actions other protocol droids would have a hard time with, such as jumping, climbing, and dodging. Also, with the idea in mind that the M7 would act as a battlefield aide to a commander, the droid has a built in macrobinocular function as part of its photoreceptor package, as well as audio receptors that can pick up on ranges outside of the normal Human spectrum. Despite these design elements, the M7 is not intended for extended combat. It lacks the heavier armor of most combat droids and its shield can’t stand up to anything more powerful than a standard blaster rifle. When compared to the flimsiness of other protocol models, however, it is far and away the most resilient to be found on the market. The M7, thanks to its many features is pricier than many standard protocol units, but the droid is also fairly unique from others of its ilk in that it is not intended for ambassadors or diplomats, but soldiers. As such, it is marketed primarily to militaries, and the New Republic in particular, instead of civilians, but is nonetheless available for sale to all buyers. Category:Combat DroidsCategory:New RepublicCategory:Republic Engineering CorporationCategory:Halomek